


Radiance

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: A small cafe demoness meets Alastor.
Series: Hazbin Mini Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981072
Kudos: 2





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT DED! Sorry I haven't been on in soooooo long, I usually get into this weird seasonal depression during Christmas and it usually last for random amounts of time. But I'm here! Ao here is a cute little fic with out deer baby. I hope you enjoy!

Your P.O.V.

I remembered it like it was yesterday, the day we met. I was just some loney (demon type), demon, working in a Cafe owned by one of the Elite Socialites in Pentagram. He was different, his aura was... Dark. But I always was attracted to the more bad boy type, the ones who didn't give a shit and never cared about what they did, who would give the finger to anyone who told them no. But he was a bit different, charming, a gentleman. They way he would be polite even with a sinister smile, half of what I went for and half of something I never knew I needed in my dead life. 

"Hey, Al! Whatcha want?!" The famous pornstar, and my most frequented customer, Angel Dust, called from the counter.

"I don't find that I care." The red deer demon, that I now know as Al, said. His grin was bigger than ever but the tone of his voice was a bit creepy, but Angel Dust didn't seem to give a rats ass. 

"Two strawberry chocolate frappes, frozen, double the fresh strawberries and extra whipped cream with white chocolate drizzle on top." Angel said, even though I had his order memorized. I added the other one and smiled at him.

"They'll be done in about five minutes, on the house." I smiled at him and he grinned back. 

"Thanks, Doll. This is why you're my favorite." He patted my head and went to sit next down to Al. I paid the bill and cleaned up the counters. After a few minutes, I grabbed the drinks and walked them over to Angel and Al.

"Here you go, enjoy." I smiled and caught the eye of the one called Al. He looked at me like he could devour me alive and I shivered at the thought. 

"Thank you my dear." He took a sip and his face scrunched up in disgust. "My, Angel, what in Hell did you order?!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"I take it you're not a sweets fan? How about a cup of regular black coffee?" I offered and he smiled at me.

"That sounds much better, thank you dear." I nodded and walked off to grab the new order. As I walked back, I noticed that Angel Dust had disappeared and Al was left to himself, humming to himself.

"Here you go, sir." I placed the mug down and he gestured to the seat across from him.

"Would you please sit?" I looked confused for a second but decided to do it anyway. Fuck the rules. 

TIME SKIP

Everyday since that day, Alastor had come in during my break and we could talk about everything. Mainly him and his hobbies and his contribution to the Hazbin Hotel. I didn't mind though, I loved hearing his voice. It was so… how do you say it? Soothing, comforting almost, the radio filter reminded me of the old movies I used to watch with my grandfather when we were both still alive. "So, (y/n), would you like to accompany me to the ball we are throwing at the Hotel next weekend?" He asked suddenly. I sat there shocked, taking in his words. He wants me to go with him to a ball? As I sat there, he just stared back and smiled, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I… I would love to." I smiled. "I'll just have to make sure it's okay with the boss and-" but I was cut off.

"Do not fret about that, darling. He won't mind, especially after he sees that I'm the one you will be going with." He smiled and I just smiled back. This was going to be fun.

TIME SKIP

ALASTORS POV

I awaited the beautiful (y/n) to arrive, standing by the front door and greeting the party attendees. Suddenly, (y/n) arrived wearing the most beautiful scarlet red dress I've ever laid my eyes on. The strapless sweetheart neckline, the way it hugged her midsection and then gracefully flowed to the floor, slitted up the side of her right leg stopping mid thigh. The way the lights caught the mild sparkles making it shine as if she were a movie star. If I had a heart, I'm sure it would've stopped beating at the sight of her. Absolute radiance, pure beauty at its finest.

"Alastor?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her face looking up at me, her cheeks tinted a light pink. 

"I'm sorry, darling. I was just entranced by your beauty." I smiled and she blushed even more and looked down. Yes, absolutely radiant. We danced the night away, from slow to swing and everything in-between. I felt…. Lighter. How do the youngster's say it? On cloud nine! I didn't know what this feeling was called, but I know I've seen it before. Adoration? Love? All of the above? I wasn't sure, but I did know I wanted to be around this beautiful creature for the rest of eternity. My own charming demon belle.


End file.
